deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Krabs Vs Kingler
Description Pokemon vs Spongebob! Which mighty, powerful crab will win!? Interlude Wiz: Crabs, the undersea crustacean with claws. Boomstick: Like Mr. Krabs and his big meaty claws! Wiz: And Kingler the Pincer Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Boomstick: And to make it fair they will be the same size Kingler will be shorter but will be overall the same size. Mr. Krabs Music Wiz: Mr. Krabs the millionaire owner of the Krusty Krab. Boomstick: He haz big meety klawz!!!!1 Wiz: Um yes he does. It all started when he was friends with Plankton and made a burger with him for his classmates, this turns successful which made him into what he is today. Wiz: He uses his claws to fight and pinch people with. Boomstick: He has also been a pirate since he was a baby and has gotten treasure once which gives him fighting experience. Wiz: Yeah and this was shown when he fought all the skeletons and zombies for a full night. Boomstick: Damn talk about endurance he was able to stay up that long and fight all night that shows he probably never gets tired! Wiz: And he used to be called armor abs because he literally had armor abs and could take punches really well. Being a crab, Mr. Krabs has a strong shell that made him resistant to attacks, though he can temporarily lose this due to him molting his shell as he went old. There's also limitations on how durable his shell is, because he had the tip of his claw broken. Boomstick: And he was shown to have very good strength because he was able to carry the entire Krusty Krab building with little discomfort and he was in the Navy for a while. Music Wiz: Then in the newest spongebob movie he was given a superhero form where he is now called sir pinch a lot, he can use this to launch his claws and pin them against a wall, and he used them to heavily damage a pirate ship. Boomstick: Then he has the badass rocket boosters on his super hero form and is able to go really fast with them. Wiz: He may be a strong fighter but he is very greedy and can SMELL money and gets very distracted by it. Boomstick: I hope he's not too krabby with me! Kingler Music Wiz: Kingler the pincer Pokemon, he is the all powerful crab from Pokémon. Boomstick: His pokedex entries say that his pincers are very powerful and can grow back if they are torn off, he can do this quickly too! That's his pokedex entries when he is a krabby but when he is a kingler it says his claw can do 10,000 horse power strength but it is very hard to aim because it is so heavy. Wiz: Here are his stats: (I am not using evs and ivs or whatever they are called and Kingler will be level 100.) HP: 220 Attack: 238 Defense: 211 Sp. Atk: 94 Sp. Def: 94 Speed: 139 Wiz: His attack and Defense are his best stats but other than that he doesn't have very good stats. Boomstick: Even though his stats aren't the best I don't think it will affect how much damage he does to Mr. Krabs. Wiz: True, but his speed is important in the battle too. Music Boomstick: His best water attacks are bubble beam which shoots a bunch of bubble and brine which is pretty much a better version of water gun and crabhammer which is really strong in terms of raw power. Wiz: And his only useful stat move in this battle will be harden where his defense will rise. And another protective attack is protect which protects against anything thrown at him. Boomstick: And finally he has his slam attack, his guillotine which is a one shot move but has absolutely shitty accuracy, and stomp and then once his health gets down a lot he can use flail which does 200 damage at most. Like i said with Mr. Krabs I hope he doesn't get Krabby at me! Battle Music Kingler is walking to the Krusty Krab and goes up to the register. Squidward is sleeping on the job and Kingled gets a chance to steal some money and he runs out. Mr. Krabs goes out of his office and sees Kingler with the money. Mr. Krabs: Hey get back here with me money! Kingler looks back and runs away as fast as he can. Mr. Krabs runs after him and tackles Kingler. They both get back up and get into fighting stances. FIGHT! Mr. Krabs: Never steal me money! Mr. Krabs punches Kingler a couple times and Kingler counters with slam. Mr. Krabs: Hahahaha they used to call me armor abs Krabs you'll have to do better than that! Kingler gets annoyed and uses a more powerful crab hammer knocking Mr. Krabs back, he quickly gets up and gets out a sword (similar to the one that he used when fighting the zombies.) And slashes at Kingler chopping him and Kingler uses protect making it useless. Mr. Krabs waits for the protection to go away and slashes again and Kingler slashes back with metal claw and they duel slashing at each other with metal claw and Mr. Krabs's sword. Mr. Krabs manages to chop Kinglers smaller claw off. Mr. Krabs: Hahaha that's what you get. Kingler stands for a bit with a confident look and the claw starts to grow back. Mr. Krabs: Huh? What's that? Kingler smiles and uses vice grip with his big claw and Mr. Krabs punches it and pushes it off. Then he picks Kingler up and throws him away. Kingler gets back up and charges to use crab hammer but he can't keep his claw up and gets tired. Mr. Krabs: Hahahaha can't keep up can you! Kingler uses his newly regenerated smaller claw and uses bubble beam pushing Mr. Krabs back and then runs towards him preparing a guillotine attack to finish Mr. Krabs but he easily dodges it by running away. Mr. Krabs: Alright you barnacle brain these claws aren't just for attracting mates! Mr. Krabs runs towards Kingler, punching him in a quick fashion, Kingler uses harden during this so it isn't doing all that much damage. Kingler uses a crab hammer at full power launching Mr. Krabs far away. There is silence for a little bit and Kingler, thinking he won, starts walking away. Kingler hears a motor running and is confused. Then Mr. Krabs comes back but this time he is in his sir pinch a lot form. Kingler looks at him scared. Mr. Krabs: Haha scared of me now ain't ya? Music Mr. Krabs (Sir pinch a lot) speeds forward with his boosters and punches Kingler out of the water. Mr. Krabs: Lets take this fight to the surface! They are now on land preparing to fight again. Kingler tries to get his first attack in using brine but Mr. Krabs shoots one of his claws going through the brine attack and the claw hits Kingler, he is hit by it and knocks it off with crab hammer. Mr. Krabs reconnects his claw and uses his boosters to ram into Kingler knocking him back into a rock. Mr. Krabs boosts towards the rock and Kingler runs away. Mr. Krabs picks up the rock and throws it towards Kingler but he uses crab hammer to shatter it. Mr. Krabs: Well, you sure are tough I'll give you that but I'll git ya! Kingler: Kingler (I have one more trick!) Kingler rushes towards Mr. Krabs and uses flail with his bigger claw heavily damaging Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs transforms out of his sir pinch a lot form and lays down trying to regain his balance. Mr. Krabs: Woo you are pretty strong I haven't fought like this in years! Since Mr. Krabs's pants are ripped a bit and his wallet falls out of his pocket. Kingler shoots Mr. Krabs with mud shot to distract him and snatches the wallet. Mr. Krabs: Barnacles! You got a bunch of mud on me! Mr. Krabs wipes off the mud and notices Kingler with his wallet. This makes Mr. Krabs very angry. Mr. Krabs: Oh no you don't. He runs towards Kingler and tackles him knocking them both down. Then he punches Kingler in the face a couple times then Kingler starts to use Guillotine at close range but Mr. Krabs quickly gets out his sword and slashes off Kinglers bigger claw! Kingler starts to regenerate it but it's still too small to do anything. Now Kingler has to rely on his smaller claw to finish the job. Mr. Krabs moves back and transforms back into sir pinch a lot and boosts towards Kingler at full speed and knocks Kingler down then Mr. Krabs holds Kingler down. Kingler: King Kingler! (Uh Oh!) Mr. Krabs picks up Kingler and slams him into the ground holding him by both of Kinglers claws and throws him forward into a palm tree. Kingler is bleeding and laying down but manages to lift up his good smaller claw (the big one is still regenerating) and uses bubble beam but Mr. Krabs launches both of his claws at Kinglers face holding him in that spot. Then Mr. Krabs gets close to Kingler and reconnects his claws and before Kingler can do anything he picks up a medium sized boulder and smashes Kingler in the head with it making Kingler bleed more and more. Then Mr. Krabs picks Kingler up and holds him by the claws and tears him in half ending Kinglers life.Mr. Krabs transforms out of his sir pinch a lot form and grabs his wallet and walks back into the water. Mr. Krabs: Yay I got me money back! KO! Seagulls fly down and feast on Kinglers corpse. Result Music Boomstick: That's the best crab battle I've ever seen! And i've never seen crabs fight! Wiz: Kingler had the arsenal advantage but once Mr. Krabs chopped off his bigger claw it pretty much took out his arsenal, because most of his attacks except for brine, mud shot, bubble, and bubble beam involve his claws, the others are physical attacks using his bigger claw, sure his smaller one does damage but not as much as the other one. Boomstick: And once he got into his sir pinch a lot form it was all over for Kingler. Wiz: And guillotine would have beaten Mr. Krabs but he had ways to counter it with his sword and brute strength. As sir pinch a lot he was faster and more durable. Boomstick: Sir pinch a lot was able to go as fast as burger beards ship too. Wiz: When it was just Mr. Krabs vs Kingler without sir pinch a lot Kingler had a better chance because of its high defense and more arsenal but sir pinch a lot was just a lot more strong. Boomstick: And Mr. Krabs has a lot more endurance and intelligence because of him being a pirate and being in the navy, and because he was able to fight zombies and monsters all night. Wiz: And Kingler was just a wild Kingler who doesn't have as much intelligence because it doesn't have that much experience. Boomstick: Looks like Kingler couldn't keep himself together. Wiz: The winner is Mr. Krabs. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles